Atrapado en el medio
by Katte Turner
Summary: Oneshot basado en el capítulo 685 del manga. "Cuando Sasuke pensó que ya no había forma de escapar del infinito desierto, apareció ella para rescatarlo. Cuando Sakura pensó que él no iba a lograr llegar al portal, Sasuke apareció, ella se desvaneció y él la sostuvo. Y él no dejó de mirarla."


**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, quien nos ha dado este TREMENDO momento SasuSaku del capítulo de anoche :3

¿No han leído el capítulo de hoy? JODER, LÉANLO. Esto es puro, real, ESTO ES EL SASUSAKU. No saben lo feliz que me siento, así que dejo este pequeño aporte para seguir haciendo crecer nuestra felicidad :)

Agradecimiento especial a las chicas de **SasuSaku Fanfic's **por la hermosa portada y la recomendación :)

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapado en el medio<strong>

Estaba solo, absolutamente solo. Había sido separado de sus compañeros, y había intentado todo lo imaginable para poder volver a la dimensión donde ellos se encontraban. Pero todo intento parecía ser absolutamente inútil e insignificante, pues él seguía allí, atrapado en ese infinito desierto que no parecía tener salida. Al menos no una que él conociera o que él pudiera generar.

De repente Sasuke sintió un chakra poderoso y no necesitó analizarlo demasiado para saber de quién era. Corrió hacia esa dirección de forma veloz, sintiendo la arena colarse en los dedos de sus pies, pero el chakra de Naruto, tan rápido como había llegado, terminó por desvanecerse.

—Creí que era justo aquí —masculló frustrado.

Se dio una media vuelta e iba a seguir buscando cuando, sin aviso, dos presencias conocidas se instalaron intermitentemente en la arena del desierto. Giró su cabeza y entonces escuchó su voz.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke se tomó un momento para procesar lo que estaba pasando. Era _ella_. Ella, la que no tenía nada más que hacer en esta batalla. Ella, quien, a juicio de él, se encontraba en el medio. Ella, quien él hubiese preferido que fuese atrapada por el Tsukuyomi Infinito antes de verse en otra situación de peligro. Ella, una simple niña sin una familia de grandes descendencias. Ella, una muchacha de trabajo duro que había sorteado grandes obstáculos para llegar a donde estaba. Era Sakura.

—¡Por aquí!

—¡Sasuke-kun, por aquí, rápido!

Después de procesar todo aquello, actuó.

Sus voces sonaban realmente desesperadas, pero él no lo dudó ni un solo segundo: giró completamente su cuerpo y emprendió la corrida más importante de todas. Era el todo o nada, si no los alcanzaba no sería capaz de salir de allí nunca, y probablemente Kaguya lo mataría, pues la única esperanza que le quedaba al mundo ninja era el trabajo en equipo que ellos podían eventualmente realizar.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Sakura, pues ella y Obito eran el destino final de esa corrida. El portal que el Uchiha tenía abierto poco a poco se iba cerrando, y Sasuke entendió que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Aceleró todavía más, y en la inmensidad del desierto pudo divisar por primera vez sus ojos jade. Su rostro estaba cubierto por el sello del Byakugo y por gruesas gotas de sudor, y vio en sus ojos el esfuerzo descomunal que estaba haciendo para mantener abierto el portal. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y empleó todo el control de chakra existente para llegar más rápido hacia ellos.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue demasiado rápido. En un pestañeo Sasuke escuchó el grito ahogado de la muchacha mencionando su nombre, pero él alcanzó a llegar al portal activando la habilidad de su Rinnegan, luego éste se cerró implacablemente y finalmente sintió a Sakura desmayarse a su lado. El chakra empleado por la pelirrosa era descomunal, no era de extrañar que se estuviera desvaneciendo ahí mismo.

—Mierda —le escuchó gimotear a Obito.

Cuando Sakura sintió que alguien la agarraba suavemente del brazo y la apoyaba contra un pecho fornido comprendió que Sasuke lo había logrado. Giró lentamente su cabeza adolorida y lo vio. Estaban a escasos centímetros, pero podía verlo, podía ver esos ojos rojos fijos en los de ella. Sentía su cuerpo pesar inconmensurablemente, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sentía su cara toda mojada producto del sudor, pero ahí estaba él. Sasuke lo había conseguido y además la estaba sosteniendo. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo.

Sasuke apenas apartó la mirada del rostro de la pelirrosa cuando Obito le preguntó cómo lo había hecho. Explicó con una simpleza pasmosa lo ocurrido, le agradeció a ambos su ayuda y siguió enfocando su atención en la chica. Recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo mullido de Sakura. Estaba sudorosa, tenía unas profundas ojeras, había perdido su bandana y su chaleco ninja y tenía evidentes signos de cansancio en todo su cuerpo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la herida en su brazo derecho.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó. El sonido que salió de sus labios fue mucho más áspero de lo que esperó.

Sakura tardó en responder. Apenas si podía hablar correctamente.

—E-Es algo que ocurrió de c-camino hacia aquí —dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras temblaba bajo su cuerpo—. No es nada…

Sasuke hizo el mínimo contacto entre sus dedos y la herida, pero eso bastó para que el rostro de Sakura se desfigurara por el dolor y se apoyara aún más en el cuerpo del Uchiha. Sasuke frunció el ceño y sus ojos despidieron una furia que no creía poder contener mucho tiempo.

Estaba herida, _otra vez_. Y él, nuevamente, no fue capaz de protegerla. Sus temores regresaron, los mismos temores que tuvo cuando ella se arriesgó a salvarlo de un Gaara incontrolable; cuando él estuvo a punto de matarla siendo poseído por la oscuridad y el odio, y su corazón le decía que se detuviera pero su cuerpo actuaba con conciencia propia. Ese miedo volvió a apoderarse de él al verla en ese estado sólo para salvarlo a él. Irremediablemente, Sasuke se sentía frustrado.

—Debemos partir —dijo Obito, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sí, por supuesto, debían partir. El esfuerzo de Sakura no debía ser en vano. Analizó la situación nuevamente por unos segundos: Sakura no podía caminar, era ilógico hacer que la chica hiciera más esfuerzo de lo que ya había hecho, además estaba herida. Había visto cómo había quedado su chaleco y era evidente que la lesión que llevaba en su brazo era dolorosa. Entonces Sasuke, sin mediar en las consecuencias de aquello, la cargó en sus brazos.

La cargó y la asió a sí mismo, la aferró a su pecho, prometiéndose que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca más iba a decir que Sakura estaba en el medio. Nunca más iba a pensar que ella estaba mejor en otro lado. Ella estaba bien con él, no debía negarlo más, y debía dejar que ella pudiese defender lo que era querido para ella.

Sasuke no se iba a interponer más.

—Vamos —soltó decidido.

Y con Sakura en los brazos de Sasuke y Obito empleando el Kamui, los tres ninjas desaparecieron.


End file.
